


Daddy's Pretty, Little Slave

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, Master/Slave, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Iwaizumi's birthday and Oikawa wanted to make it special, so naturally his mind went to sex.





	

Oikawa’s sitting on their bed reading when he hears the front door open and Iwaizumi’s voice call out, “I’m home!” But he doesn’t answer as panic suddenly washes over him; what if Iwaizumi doesn’t like it, should he just lock himself in the bathroom and pretend this never happened?

He manages to make it halfway across their room before the door swings open and Iwaizumi steps in, his eyes going wide when they land on Oikawa.

With a gulp, Oikawa says, “Welcome home.”

He isn’t sure if the way Iwaizumi’s looking at him is good or bad, if the way he’s scrutinizing the sheer, black material that covers him is appreciative or loathing. It’s hard to tell when all his face conveys is shock.

And then Iwaizumi finally speaks, slowly asking, “What are you wearing that for?”

He doesn’t sound angry, so Oikawa figures it’s safe to tell the truth - not that Iwaizumi would believe him if he tried to lie - and he answers, “I wanted to surprise you with something new since it’s your birthday, so I bought this and figured I’d give myself to you to do whatever you want with."

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa’s face, having to drag his eyes up from where he’d been ogling Oikawa’s legs, and quirks an eyebrow. “Whatever I want?”

Sheepishly, Oikawa nods, and Iwaizumi crosses his arms as he sighs, “Use your words, Tooru.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Oikawa blinks, unsure of what it is Iwaizumi wants him to say, but he’s nothing if not determined, so he tries again; “Yes, whatever you want.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze narrows as he says, “I’m disappointed, Tooru, you should know better.” Then he starts moving forward, only stopping once he can reach up and grab Oikawa’s ear, pulling sharply so that Oikawa yelps and drops to his knees. He leans down, then, sneering, “Daddy doesn’t like repeating himself.” And just like that, Oikawa understands.

Reaching up to lightly hold Iwaizumi’s forearm, Oikawa feels the grip on his ear loosen, so he turns his head to kiss the inside of Iwaizumi’s wrist apologetically and simpers, “I’m sorry, Daddy, it won’t happen again, I’ll be good.”

The hand moves to gently cup Oikawa’s jaw and tilt his head back, directing him to look up at Iwaizumi.

“I’ll forgive you, but first you have to show me how good you can be, okay? You can start by getting me the rope,” Iwaizumi says, but as soon as he releases Oikawa, he starts to stand, so Iwaizumi quickly adds, “I want you to crawl.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Oikawa submits easily, sinking back down onto his hands and heading for their closet to dig through the box they keep at the bottom of it, returning moments later with a bundle of black cord.

Iwaizumi chuckles, “So obedient, just like a slave,” then takes the material from Oikawa and orders, “Lay on the bed but keep your feet on the floor, hands behind your back.”

Still crawling, Oikawa makes his way to the bedside before lifting himself up and pressing his chest to the covers, clasping his hands together at the small of his back.

He knows what’s coming, but he still whines when rope begins coiling around his arms, pulling them closer together until his shoulders burn in protest at how far back they’re drawn and force him to hiss.

The rope slackens slightly, but Oikawa doesn’t dwell on the physical relief as Iwaizumi starts talking again.

“You look beautiful, all trussed up just for me,” he murmurs, sliding a hand up Oikawa’s stocking-clad thigh to rest at his hip, lightly stroking it with his thumb. “Daddy’s pretty, little slave.”

Oikawa hums when Iwaizumi drags the panties he’s wearing down and starts massaging his, now bare, skin. And when he hears the bedside drawer opening, followed by a soft click, he moans in anticipation.

“That’s what you are, isn’t it, my slave?” Iwaizumi asks, resting a slick finger at Oikawa’s entrance but not pushing in. “I want to hear you say it, Tooru.”

“I- I’m Daddy’s pretty, little slave,” Oikawa stammers breathlessly, his mind already going fuzzy, and he groans when he’s rewarded by the finger pressing in.

“That's right,” Iwaizumi coos, reaching forward to stroke Oikawa’s hair soothingly with his free hand as he slowly pumps his finger in and out, eventually adding a second and third.

Once he thinks Oikawa is ready, Iwaizumi angles his fingers, only having to prod for a moment before Oikawa gasps, his body jolting as if it were struck by lightning, and a steady stream of soft moans fall from his lips as Iwaizumi continuously rubs his prostate.

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to reach his limit, and he mewls, “Daddy, I’m close.” Iwaizumi doesn’t acknowledge his words, though, instead he simply places a hand between his shoulder blades and presses him more firmly against the mattress as he’s pushed over the edge, shuddering with his release.

But then, despite Oikawa having reached his climax, Iwaizumi doesn’t stop his ministrations, causing the warm haze of Oikawa’s afterglow to quickly fade and give way to the too sharp pleasure of overstimulation.

Oikawa squirms as much as he can under the weight of Iwaizumi’s hand, stuttering, “D-Daddy, n-no more, please, I-I can’t, it’s too-”

“Good boys don’t complain, Tooru,” Iwaizumi interrupts, his voice cold. “You said you were going to be good; did you lie to Daddy?”

“N-No,” Oikawa whimpers.

Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out, then, and leans over Oikawa to kiss at his neck as he mumbles, “I’m almost done. Can you hold out just a little longer for me?”

Finally able to properly catch his breath, Oikawa takes a minute to do just that before he gives a jerky nod.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling back so he can see the half of Oikawa’s face that isn’t pressed against the comforter.

A small, tired smile tugs at Oikawa’s lips before he manages to get out a breathy, “Yeah, I’m good.”

With a chuckle, Iwaizumi dips down to kiss Oikawa’s cheek before he stands up again and uses one hand to pull down his pants and underwear while his other digs in the bedside drawer for a condom, which he then rolls on before lubing himself up.

Placing his hands on Oikawa’s hips to hold him steady, Iwaizumi lines himself up and starts pushing in; Oikawa gasps and mewls, his hands desperately searching for something to grasp but finding nothing, meanwhile Iwaizumi grits his teeth as his fingers dig into Oikawa’s skin.

Once he’s bottomed out, Iwaizumi only waits a moment before he draws back and slams in again, earning himself a half cry, half moan from Oikawa, and then he sets a pace, fast and hard.

Working Oikawa up did a number on Iwaizumi, so it isn’t long until he feels himself nearing his limit, at which point he slides his hand down and around Oikawa’s thigh, relishing the way the lace of his stockings brushes against his skin, and wraps his fingers around Oikawa’s cock.

Oikawa, seemingly beyond words, squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip, but a high whine slips out when Iwaizumi starts stroking him.

It only takes a minute for Oikawa to spill over Iwaizumi’s hand, and Iwaizumi continues to stroke him while keeping up the rhythm of his hips until eventually his own orgasm rocks through him and he stills.

It takes a minute for Iwaizumi to recover, but then he stands up, pulling out of Oikawa as gently as he can before he starts removing the rope from Oikawa.

As soon as his arms are free, Oikawa sighs, allowing them to rest limply at his sides, undoubtedly too tired to even think about moving so much as a finger. But he still forces his eyes open, if only a little, so he can look up at Iwaizumi as he whispers, “Happy birthday.”

Iwaizumi slips his arms under Oikawa, lifting and repositioning him so his legs fit on the bed, then, once he’s settled, brushes damp hair from his forehead as he says, “Thank you, that was amazing. You were amazing.”

A sleepy grin crosses Oikawa’s face as his eyes drift shut again and he mumbles, “I know.”

“Do you want anything? Can I get you some water?”

Oikawa hums before he answers, “Jus’ cuddle me.” And then he’s loosely fisting his hand in Iwaizumi’s shirt in an attempt to pull him down onto the bed, not that it does much given how tired he is.

“You should drink something,” Iwaizumi insists, only to be met with a whine from Oikawa, so he stifles a laugh and adds, “Then we can cuddle.”

“Fine,” Oikawa huffs, dropping his hand back onto the bed.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi teases, leaning down to kiss Oikawa, who rolls his eyes and halfheartedly shoves Iwaizumi away before letting him press their lips together.


End file.
